Existing systems for illuminating pools often rely on pool-wall mounted lights. Almost invariably such lights are at least partially recessed or, at most, are flush with a wall surface upon which they are mounted. The consequence is that, even when a floodlight is employed, the illumination is virtually exclusively directed to surfaces facing the light, with very little light being directed to lateral wall surfaces. Further, being mounted on the side of the pool, illumination is developed which is not symmetrical about the central area of the pool.
An advantage of a floating light source is that it may be placed more centrally within the pool than a wall-mounted light source. This possibility enables illumination in all radial directions within a pool from a single source. However, if the light from such a floating source is directed downwardly, then illumination of the wall surfaces of the pool near the surface of water will be minimal, arising for the most part from light reflected off lower surfaces within the pool.
It is known to provide illumination devices which will float on the surface of a body of water and project light down into the water below. One example is that depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,457. In this reference an incandescent bulb is fitted below a reflector to project a beam of light towards the depths of a body of water upon which the illumination device floats. The above-source focusing reflector minimizes the spreading of light upwardly and the device does not include features to enhance the spreading of light out in a horizontal plane. This device is, effectively, a spotlight as opposed to floodlight.
Several other U.S. Patents describe battery-powered devices for providing underwater light in swimming pools. An underwater light is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,796 including an upper structure having a downward-directed hemispherical surface covered with a number of mirror segments. A base unit, mounted on a segmented shaft extending downward from the center of the upper structure, includes a number of battery-powered lights directed upward toward the hemispherical surface. Preferably, the upper structure is driven by a motor to rotate about the shaft relative to the base unit, so that a moving pattern of lights is created on the pool walls and bottom. The apparatus may float with the upper structure on the surface of the water, or the base unit may be placed on the bottom of the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,174 describes a flat, disk-shaped battery-powered light, which can be submerged, and left on the bottom of a swimming area for use as a point of orientation for people swimming underwater at night.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,880 describes a decorative fountain especially adapted for use in a swimming pool, the fountain being adapted to float at the surface of the pool and incorporating a sealed beam light bulb for illumination of the fountain display, and further embodying a self-contained source of electrical current for the light bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,432 describes a battery-powered, illuminated fishing float having a housing shaped as a gourd, with a tapered lower compartment including a battery, a tapered upper compartment including an LED (light-emitting-diode), which is on whenever the battery is operational, and an enlarged central section including a light bulb which is turned on by upward movement of a floating actuator. The float is fastened to a fishing line, so that the light bulb is turned on when the line is pulled downward by a fish.
A number of further examples from the patent art, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,999,755 and 4,665,470, describe tubular structures including plural light packages.
A need exists for a floating illumination device which is self powered and which will provide illumination that extends upwardly from the illumination source, thereby more effectively providing lateral illumination, maximizing the volume within a body of water that receives light and providing improved lighting along wall surfaces of the pool near the surface of the water. This invention addresses that objective as well as other features.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which concludes this Specification.